


go take a shower

by Weirdowhotalkstoofast



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology/Technology/Augmentation, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Other, referencing to, where they have their own apartment and other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdowhotalkstoofast/pseuds/Weirdowhotalkstoofast
Summary: Bart comes home from heroing. Jaime is cooking dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this drabble follows the prompt Happiness from Bluepulse Week. Because everyone here is oozing sappiness and adorableness. Please enjoy and comment.

"Hey babe," Bart breathes into Jaime's ear as he presses against Jaime's back as Jaime prodded a boiling pot of pasta. "Whatcha cooking?" He pressed his palm into the skin of Jaime's lower stomach, feeling the warm skin there flex under his touch.

"Your favorite," Jaime says, focused on the pot and slightly swaying from at Bart’s affection. "Spaghetti."

Bart hummed appreciatively and nuzzled into Jaime's neck, the hairs of Jaime's stubble scratching his temple. He rubbed his thumb over Jaime's swell, gently pressed into the taut skin and musculature.

Jaime made a soft noise at the back of his throat, a mix of a whimper and a chirp. Bart pressed deeper into Jaime’s tender abdomen. When he lingered on one spot, Bart thought he could feel a flutter.

"Can't believe you're doing this for us," Bart sighed as he hugged Jaime tighter into his chest, arms under Jaime's, encircling Jaime's waist and torso as one hand traced his heart and the other rubbed a little harder at Jaime's small bump. "You'd think most guys would scream and run away at being an alien surrogate."

Against his chest, he could feel the Scarab vibrate with amusement. Jaime sighed as Bart tugged him away from the stove, leaning back as Bart cooed and Khaji Da purred.

"Not most guys," Jaime retorted. "Being weird is in my job description. And I love you. I want to make a kid with you."

"Khaji Da too?" Bart pressed a kiss into Jaime's nape. Jaime shivered at the press of lips on his sensitive neck. His entire back was sensitive these days.

"Especially Khaji," Jaime confirmed. "He was so insistent that this could work. He definitely wants to have your babies." Jaime glanced at his left shoulder, smirking at no one. "Oh yes you do, chiquito. I know you want this too. I can hear you sing."

Bart perked up. "Khaji Da is singing?" He grinned. "Is it chiptune or dubstep?"

"Lullabies," Jaime says, a fond smile tugging at his mouth. "He's singing lullabies to the baby." Then Jaime rolled his eyes. “Oh, stop being so shy; you know Bart can’t hear you.”

Bart’s face lit up. "Lullabies? Khaji, you're getting soft," Bart nipped Jaime's neck, kisses it a second time, trails his lips to Jaime’s nape. "I bet you sing beautifully. What is he singing about?"

Fingers running Jaime’s stomach, Bart presses harder and begins to vibrate slowly in his rubbing circles, easing Jaime's tender muscles to relax and loosen. Jaime tensed, groaning softly. He relaxed and pushed into Bart's touch.

"He’s singing about...warmth." Jaime shifted a bit in Bart’s embrace, eyes unfocusing as he gazed into the air. "Comfort. Sleep." Jaime smiled. "I think one time he was named the constellations for it in five different languages, telling them how to find their way home if they ever get lost."

Bart hugged them closer, beaming ear to ear, the embodiment of adoration and enthusiasm. “That is the most adorable and sweetest thing I have ever heard,” Bart cooed. “Khaji, you’re such a-“

The smell of burning filled the kitchen. Jaime jerked. "Shit." He tugged himself out of Bart's arms and looked into the boiling water and limp noodles. Bart looked over his shoulder. Jaime stirred the mixture with a wooden spoon.

He looked up to Bart, apologetic look on his face. "Hope you don't mind spaghetti being overcooked. Or chunky."

Bart shrugged. "I'll eat whatever you feed me. Everything you make tastes good." He pecked Jaime on the cheek.

Jaime's cheeks warmed. He knocked his hips against Bart's, saying, "Get the plates out then. It's almost ready."

One blink and two clatters of a plate later.

"Done." Bart pet the Scarab though Jaime's shirt, leaning on Jaime’s shoulder again. Jaime grunted. "How about after this we have some fun?"

Jaime smiled weakly. "Was hoping you could give us a massage. My lower back and stomach feel sore."

Bart nosed Jaime's hair, humming. "Sounds fun too. Maybe just handjobs then? Unless you're too tired."

Jaime clicked at him. "I'll deepthroat you. You’ve had a long day. I saw the news. Just wash up before we get started. You smell a little funny."

Bart twisted his lips. "Fought the Wolfman today. Sorry if I smell like dog."

"No," Jaime said thoughtfully, nose crinkled. "You smell like...like sewage? Did the guy go underground?"

"Um." Bart tried to remember. "He came through a manhole cover at one point so. Yeah. Ew." He backed away from Jaime. "I'll wash up. Be back in a flash!"

Jaime sighed as Khaji Da insisted they take a shower after Bart.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bart eats three plates of spaghetti while Jaime reminds Khaji Da they couldn't burn their clothes, not while the neighbors were still awake. Bart cheerfully compliments the food and added that they had a bucket and some gasoline and he's been meaning to get a new suit anyways. Jaime tells them both to calm down.  
> They burn the clothes after the dishes are washed and dried. They roast hotdogs over the fire and save them for later.


End file.
